


Chains

by Iconoclast



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Adultery, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Berlin (City), Captivity, Established Relationship, Forced Submission, French Raito, German Mello, Imprisonment, Irish Matt, Kidnapping, M/M, Mind Games, Recreational Drug Use, Relationship Problems, Russian Mafia, Same-Sex Marriage, Sexual Frustration, dom!Mello
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-15 13:57:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15414435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iconoclast/pseuds/Iconoclast
Summary: Death Note on European Ground. Kira is in Paris, but decides to go to Berlin, to hunt down one of his most dangerous enemies. Once he is out of his way, he will take care of Near in London.Unfortunately plans never run smooth and Raito is forced to a long, long vacation in cold Berlin. His guide? Mihael Keehl, ascending star of the Russian Mafia in eastern Germany.The young Mafioso has kinky tendencies that his husband does not really share and he's willing to try them all on his new plaything.Raito is forced again into captivity, but this time he is older and will play his cards better, even if his captor is way more lunatic but also more attractive than the previous one.Who will give in to temptation first?[This work will be BDSM at a later point; don't like, don't read]





	1. Gotcha

**Author's Note:**

> T-Raito and I came up with this insane idea. They give me input, I write and draw. Cause two dirty minds are better than one)
> 
> This fic has nothing to do with my main one (Blood Stained Sinners), it's a completely different story with a completely different background.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raito is looking for a certain blonde in Berlin, one he has a bone to pick with.  
> Will he find him or will the blonde find him first?
> 
> Be careful Raito, playing with fire is dangerous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "We can win if we choose to."
> 
> Metronome - The Choice  
> https://youtu.be/aiUZxjlE98g

**13 December 2009; Berlin Potsdamer Platz, Ritz-Carlton Hotel**

 

Raito was sitting in the lobby bar of the hotel where he was living during his stay in Berlin. His amber eyes were staring in the half-empty glass, he was tired and cold; the biting chill in the air of Berlin was unrelenting. Freezing winds had already dried his skin, his lips were chapped, his whole body exhausted. And still, he had not found who he was looking for.

It wasn’t probably a good move to go on manhunt without a proper picture of his target, the only reference was a portrait drawing that was probably more than seven years old, the wanted hardly more than a boy. All he knew was that the young man was about twenty years old, had blonde shoulder-long hair and ice cold eyes. _His eyes, you’ll recognize his eyes_ his father had told him before he died. Raito had met lots of blonde guys with blue eyes here in Germany, but no one was like described.

 _‘Where are you hiding...?’_ Raito stirred the Old Fashioned and took a sip. He hoped the aperitif would make him hungry but it made him want to drink more out of frustration. His eyes looked around, there weren’t many guest other than him. He tried to relax a little, but the freezing sensation in his bones did not leave.

 

A bunch of guys entered the exclusive lounge bar and took place at the counter, ordering their drinks. They all were about thirty or older, dressed in elegant suits. Raito did not pay them attention, still trying to figure out where to find _him_. He had tried almost every corner of the city but apparently Berlin’s underground network was hidden better than he thought.

A blonde stepped through the room, took off his feathered black parka and threw it on one of the armchairs. His exposed lower belly revealed a perfectly shaped Adonis belt, he swung his hips exaggeratedly while walking. “Today is my birthday! My husband and I want to celebrate!” A quiet redhead was following the blonde dressed in tight leather attire. The men at the counter cheered at them both. “All drinks are on me!”

“Danke, boss.”

Raito did not understand much German but he understood _boss_ , and the blonde seemed definitely too young to be one. He observed him briefly from the corner of his eyes, he looked more like a hooker than a boss. _‘Boss of what?’_ The blonde pulled the redhead closer and kissed him; Raito took his eyes away. _‘Hm... gays.’_ He was not used to see homosexuals kissing in public, but probably Berlin was more open-minded than Paris.

Raito emptied his drink and wanted to leave, but a waitress approached him and asked him if he wanted another one. Raito wanted to decline politely, but the flamboyant blonde stepped towards him. “Drinks on me for everyone, also for the gentleman.”

Raito tried to look at his face but the light was very dim and long blonde bangs covered the most of it, a black bandana was wrapped around his head. His style reminded him at those strange hard rock bands. _‘What was their name again? Roses something...?’_ Probably the blonde was a famous rockstar or something like that, why would a guy like him visit an elegant place like this otherwise? It would make sense if they called him boss, maybe he was a musician and the men in suit were his manager. In fact something about him was so very familiar, but what? Probably he had seen him on some magazines, or he was a random model Misa was drooling all over.

Raito decided to stay and to have another drink, he wasn’t in the mood for dinner anyway. He ordered another Old Fashioned and observed the blonde carefully. He was leaning at the bar’s counter back facing him, slightly bent forward. Raito followed his long slender legs upwards and had to reprehend himself as he was aware that he was _staring_ at his ass.

The blonde had chest-long hair and was dressed in clothes that were way too tight to be comfortable. He was also wearing short leather gloves and knee-high steel toed combat boots. All his clothes were made of black leather but the boots, which were crafted of burgundy velvet. Some tattoos adorned his extremely pale skin, and his body language screamed _gay_ from miles away. Raito excluded it was the young man he was looking for; this _pédé **[1]**_ could not be one of the world’s most dangerous criminals. It was impossible, and above all, it would be ridiculous.

The blonde’s arm was constantly wrapped around the redhead who was wearing a striped shirt, strange orangey goggles were hiding his eyes. They kissed occasionally and the redhead’s hand slipped constantly on the blonde’s ass, grabbing his cheeks firmly while they were making out. Raito was sure he had seen the blonde before, but where? And why was he constantly staring at his butt?

 

 

The blonde turned slightly his head and looked again at the loner sitting at the table in the corner, he had ordered something with whiskey. The Mafioso patted softly his husband’s ass. “I think my birthday will be perfect.”

“How come?” The redhead kissed his neck and nibbled at his jaw line.

The blonde smirked with mischief, his icy eyes sparked. “Wait a moment, Schatzi.” He pressed his lips on the redhead’s and approached the barman.

The redhead’s green eyes scanned the room and tried to find what his blonde husband had seen. “You okay, Mischa?” He felt his lover embracing him from behind, kissing his neck and biting softly his skin. “Changed idea for your drink?”

“Mhm I went for Negroski, but...” The blonde purred in his ear and licked it slowly. “We’ve found _him_.”

“Him _who_?” The blonde chuckled behind him and the redheaded hacker understood whom he meant.

 

 

Raito was drinking his second cocktail, all of a sudden he felt immensely tired, his head dizzy. Probably stepping from the cold winter night into the warm lounge had made him sleepy, and drinking two strong cocktails without eating before was probably too much for him. He wasn’t used to drink a lot. Something bugged him, something was wrong, but what?

 

\---

 

Raito opened his eyes but all he could see was darkness. He tried to move, but he couldn’t; his wrists and ankles were tied together, he was blindfolded and lying sideways on something hard and cold, probably it was the floor. His mouth was dry and his whole body was sore, he couldn’t feel his hands, his head hurt massively.

“R-Ryuk...?” Raito stammered and felt almost panicking. What happened? All he could remember was that he was drinking at the hotel bar and then, blackout. _‘I didn’t drink that much...’_

The shinigami giggled. “Yes?”

“W-where am I? What happened?” Raito was longing desperately for some water, his throat was scratching when he talked. His breath was short, the leather straps around his chest were too tight.

“You’ve been drugged, Raito.” The shinigami sneered and Raito heard how he made some back flips in the air. “Someone wanted you so badly.” Ryuk chuckled and stared at his helpless master; tied up, blindfolded and thrown into a dark cell like a common criminal.

“Oh dear God, it’s like when L detained me...” Raito tried to struggle but the leather straps around his body were too firm. _‘This... this must be a nightmare...’_

“Oh, Raito... I think this is way worse.” The shinigami laughed and made a headstand, genuinely amused about this situation. He was a bit concerned though, if he would get any apples here.

Raito was trying to not panic and remained calm. He tried to put pieces together. Last night he was at the bar, having some drinks, then a group of men and an attractive blonde lad walked in and had drinks as well. The blonde had insisted he should stay and have another one, and while he drank his second cocktail he was feeling sleepy. _‘The blonde... it was him...’_ Raito felt anger already burning in his chest. “Mello.”

 

\---

 

Mello was deep-throating his husband, half of his hand was in his ass. The redhead moaned loud, fingers tangled in blonde long hair, pulled slightly.

“Shite... Mischa!” Matt panted while he felt his oncoming climax lighting up his loins. The blonde drank him dry, kissed his way up till he reached his husband’s soft lips. Matt wrapped his arms around the blonde and let them both fall into the mattress. “What was that for?”

“For your help?” Mello reached for a small case on the nightstand and snorted a rail of cocaine from his husband’s chest; the redhead rubbed some on his gums and lit up a laced cigarette. Mello rested his head on the redhead’s freckled pectorals; his strong arm wrapped around him, fingers stroking softly his scarred shoulder. Matt was glad that his husband had finally found his arch enemy, the one who was to blame for his distress. Now Mello could blow off steam on him and repay him for all he’d done, for all the suffering he was responsible for. And maybe things would be better between them, too.

The blonde Mafioso should do whatever he wanted with his prisoner, Matt was not going to interfere in this. The redhead kissed softly his husband’s head, the blonde looked up. The hacker looked in his eyes, the same colour of ice, eyes he never grew tired to look into. But something bugged him, there was a gleaming darkness in his fair irises.

Mello blinked with his long lashes, stared into his husband’s forest green eyes, eyes that shined like dew on grass, the scent of his skin like the first days of spring. “Schatz...” The blonde whispered and propped up on his elbows. “Ich liebe dich...”[2]

“Tá grá agam duit, Mischa...”[3] The redhead pulled him in for a kiss. “What’s your plan with _him_?” Matt brushed blonde strands out of his face and traced gently his scarred cheek.

“I’ll beat the shit out of him and then...” The blonde got hard at the thought. “Then I’ll cut his body, piece after piece and he’ll die from a slow and painful death.”

 

 

* * *

 

[1] Gay

[2] Honey... I love you

[3] I love you, Mischa

 

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The mentioned place is The Curtain Club at The Ritz-Carlton in Berlin  
> http://www.ritzcarlton.com/en/hotels/germany/berlin/dining/the-curtain-club
> 
> \---  
> Drawing is by me, JK_иконоборец
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	2. Une saison en enfer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Raito begins his season in hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "What are his nets, and guns and traps; and how does he surround me  
> With cold floods of abstraction, and with forests of solitude"
> 
> [TDV - Une saison en enfer]

**14 December, Berlin Mitte**

 

“Schatz, let’s go out for lunch?” The blonde snapped a piece of chocolate. “Russian or Indian?”

“I can’t, gotta work.” The redhead pulled from the cigarette, his eyes were still focused on the laptop screen.

Mello threw next to him on the couch. “Work can wait.” He purred in his husband’s ear and licked it sensually. “C’mon I want caviar and champagne.”

Matt pushed him gently away. “I told you, I got a job to finish. It’s an urgent matter.” He patted his thigh but Mello crossed his arms and shot him icy looks; sometimes his eyes were indeed intimidating, even for him. Matt could deal with Mello’s whimsical attitude and his vicious character, but he could not deal when he tried to trick him by acting charming. “My job is not all party and extortions, ya know.”

“You don’t do anything but looking at that fucking screen all day long! I’m just asking you out for lunch, verdammt!” The blonde yelled and snatched a cigarette from Matt’s.

“I don’t want to go out. I don’t like it here, you know that. It’s cold.” Matt wasn’t used to the bitter winter in Berlin, he didn’t like it. He didn’t like Berlin at all, _everything_ was cold here, even Mello was colder here. “It’s not easy to change from Barça to Berlin, ya know.”

“You never went out there either, you sociophobic fuck!”

“That’s my damn choice! You don’t have to decide that for me.”

“Fick dich.” Mello lit up the cigarette with Matt’s Zippo lighter and puffed smoke in his direction, making the whole situation even worse.

“Don’t talk fucking German to me!” Matt hit the freeze button and closed the laptop lid.

“It’s about time you learn German, you lazy ass. You’re living _here_ now.” The blonde went on pissing off his husband.

Matt was fuming, the blonde was provoking the shit out of him, and he couldn’t always remain calm. Sometimes it was simply too much. He grabbed Mello’s leather vest and yanked him close, lips almost touching. “I moved here for _you_ , the least you can do is talk in fucking English with your mafia friends when you husband is present. I’m living in a place I don’t like, so you better show some respect, understood?”

Mello swallowed hard and nodded, he felt Matt’s warm breath on his mouth and hoped to resolve everything with a kiss. But Matt pushed him away and reached for his computer bag, filled it with the laptop and a few drives, cables and discs.

“Where...” The blonde stared incredulous at his husband who was putting on his biker boots and leather gloves. “Where are you going?”

“At Starbucks.” He threw on his heavy outerwear. “Working. You better look for your prisoner.”

“You’re always working, Matt...” Mello tried to dissuade the hacker. “There’s no need... I’ve enough money for both of us.” The blonde took his hand and made an attempt to be gentle.

“The fuck, Mischa! I’m not going to be your trophy mafia wife.” Matt snarled and hit his hand away; Mello never accepted that Matt refused to work for him and his mob, the redhead didn’t want to get involved with the mafia and he didn’t want to be dependant from his husband. He was aware that Mello was a control freak and that he constantly tried to bind Matt to him, but the hacker was a free spirit and needed his piece of liberty.

“You don’t dare to leave now!” Mello snapped and tried to stop his husband but the redhead had already slammed the door behind him.

“Fick dich! Arschloch!” Mello yelled against the door, grabbed a cup of coffee on the kitchen counter and threw it on the ground, breaking it in countless pieces. The blonde walked up the stairs leading to the top floor, he took the small case from the nightstand and cut a line of cocaine on the small mirror. He snorted the whole rail and rubbed the bit of restover on his gums. He threw back on the bed and stared at the ceiling, waiting until the drug was soothing his emotions. Mello couldn’t deal with stress, he couldn’t deal when someone opposed him, and he couldn’t deal that Matt ignored him and his requests. In moments like this, he wanted to subdue and mistreat his husband in bed, he wanted to hurt him badly and to fuck him mindless; but Matt was not one to submit, neither in life nor in sex. It was frustrating for the blonde, every time he talked about this with him, Matt cut the conversation. Mello’s hand slipped in his skinny jeans and grabbed painfully his throbbing cock, nibbled at his lower lip while he imagined what he would do to him right now.

 

\---

 

Matt was walking through the streets of Berlin, his nose buried in the keffiyeh scarf. Loud rock music was blasting in his headphones, so he had not to listen to other humans around him, remaining in his own world. _‘What went wrong between us...?’_ Matt sighed and wondered what happened, why they always fought since they married a few months ago. They used to be so perfect together; since Matt and Mello have been reunited again, they had a long-distance relationship for one year and everything ran smooth. It was mostly Mello who took the plane to visit him in Barcelona for the weekend, sometimes Matt travelled to Berlin to stay with the blonde for a week or two. Some months ago the hacker decided to move to Berlin, since his job didn’t require a stable stay and Mello was climbing the high ranks in the Russian mafia. They married a month later and since then, _everything_ went wrong. Matt loved Mello, and he was sure Mello loved him more than he showed, but all this Kira shit was driving him insane. Since the explosion especially, it was like it woke something ghastly in the blonde, something that really scared Matt.

Matt stepped on the tube and headed towards Friedrichshain, his favourite part of Berlin. There was no Starbucks, but their coffee sucked anyway. He liked a small, quiet coffee shop there, it was his little hideout from Mello, a peaceful place all for himself. His favourite record shop and rock bar were close as well, and for the lazy guy Matt was, it was the perfect place to hang out.

 

\---

 

Raito woke up from his slumber, he perceived thuds on metal, probably somebody was stepping down the stairs. He heard loud noises, first the rattling of keys, then some locks that got opened and metal that scratched on metal. He got pulled up and was forced to sit down on a chair, some of his leather straps were briefly removed just to tie his chest and feet to it. Raito tried to remain calm, he had not a single chance against his captor anyway. The other man’s hands were not rough, he patiently tied him up again without hurting him more than necessary. Raito smelled a pleasant fragrance on the other’s skin, probably it was an expensive perfume from a luxury brand, he also felt long hair softly touching his skin, it smelled good too. His captor removed the blindfold and Raito couldn’t see clearly for some minutes, his eyes already used to darkness.

Raito blinked and focused on the young man standing in front of him; it was indeed the blonde from last night. Today he wasn’t wearing the bandana around his head, the left part of his face was disfigured, a huge and ugly scar had formed on his porcelain-like skin. It was surely the consequence of the explosion where his father died. Raito finally met Mello’s eyes and froze at the sight of pure _ice_ , emphasized by a thick black line of make-up. Now he understood what his father meant, Mello’s eyes were so fair that they almost seemed greyish-white, expanded black pupils were staring at him. Raito couldn’t help but felt a chill down his spine, it was like the blonde was scanning his soul.

The captive tried to focus on the situation, wondered what the blonde wanted from him now. Will he torture him, or kill him, or just keep him as hostage? What did he know about him? For what reason did he kidnap him? Raito remained silent and let the younger one speak first.

“Finally we meet, Raito... or should I say... _Kira_?”

“Je ne suis pas Kira.” This wasn’t actually planned, Raito almost panicked. So in the end Mello found out he was Kira? But Raito would do everything to deny it.

Mello stepped closer and punched him hard in the face. “Ne me parle pas en croissant, understood?” Raito faced him again but felt another hard smack in his face. “Again. Are you Kira?”

“No...” Raito sighed and felt a backhander on the other cheek. _‘This will be long...’_

And it was long. Mello asked him again and again, and Raito denied, again and again, and felt each time another part of his body hurting.

“Why are you denying? I know it’s you.”

“I am not Kira.” Raito panted hard after Mello had punched his stomach.

Mello took the Beretta from the back of his pants and pistol whipped the brunette across the face. “Don’t interrupt me! I’m already pissed today, so you better shut the fuck up until you’re not asked.” The blonde hit him again with the gun handle. Raito was sure this time the skin on his cheek got torn apart. He clenched his teeth together, sooner or later Mello would pay for it, dearly. “You better confess right now, because my Mafiosi are already rifling through your room at the hotel. They will find something to charge you as Kira.”

Raito felt his cheek burning and itching, felt warm blood running down his neck, took deep breaths to stand the pain. _‘I could stand it once, I can do it again.’_ Raito stared at the ground, he wasn’t going to provoke the blonde, he knew well what the insane boy was capable of, and he was afraid of it.

Mello crouched down in front of him, he cupped Raito’s chin and lifted gently his face. “I don’t like it when people lie to me...” The blonde purred and his thumb traced softly Raito’s lips. “I treat my prisoners well if they respect me.” Mello neared his mouth to Raito’s ear and whispered softly, lips ghosting over his skin. “Tell me the truth.”

For the fragment of one second, Raito considered giving in to the angel-faced blonde, to the soft touch and the alluring scent. But Raito knew better than anyone else that looks can be deceiving. “I am not Kira.”

Mello growled loud and smacked his face again and again. Raito coughed and spat blood. “You wanna keep this going, right? Well, I have patience. You won’t run away anyway.” Mello chuckled grimly and looked down on his white skinny jeans, now full of blood stains. “You messed up my pants, you stupid dog.” The blonde walked away and washed his hands in a small sink.

Raito looked around, his cell wasn’t actually an ugly place, there was even a sort of bathroom in a divided area and the bed seemed comfortable, at least compared to the cold floor. Mello was now back facing him, Raito studied the blonde better, he was again wearing extremely tight and revealing clothes, it seemed like he had dressed up to go out.

“You know what, Raito?” Mello took a long thick chain from a small cabinet and fixed one end to a metal ring hanging at the wall. “I’ve always wanted to have a dog, but my husband doesn’t like them. Then we wanted to take a cat, but he’s allergic to their fur.” The blonde crouched down in front of Raito and looked straight in his amber eyes. “Life is a bitch isn’t it, hm?” Mello’s tone was demanding and Raito thought it was better to give a nod as answer instead of ignoring him. “I’ve always wanted a big dog. A Doberman or a Dogo Argentino maybe...”

 _‘Why is he telling me this?’_ Raito frowned, feeling uneasy but remained silent.

“Maybe you should be my dog, what do you say?” Mello put a thick leather collar around Raito’s neck and he understood it was connected to the long chain. Mello removed the straps tying him to the chair, finally releasing his aching arms, then he kicked him on the floor. “Down, dog.” Raito fell on his four and, ironically, he was standing like a dog in front of his owner. The blonde chuckled and Raito wanted to wipe off that shameless smug grin on his face. Mello threw a wet cloth on the ground. “Clean up the mess you made, dog.”

 _‘Dear god, this guy is completely insane.’_ But Raito did as requested and cleaned up blood and spit.

“Good dog.” Mello ruffled his hair and smiled almost gently, but his eyes were pure frost as they stared into his. “Do you want a reward?”

The brunette looked briefly at the blonde’s frostbitten irises. _‘How can someone so beautiful be so nasty?’_ Raito licked over his dry lips and nodded. “Yes... water please.”

Mello filled a small bowl and put it on down in front of him, but he tied Raito’s hands behind his back and walked away. Without saying anything, Mello closed the cancel of Raito’s cell and went upstairs, leaving his captive on his own. Raito sighed of relief; not that his situation was better now but at least he could drink some water and soothe his thirst.

“Don’t dare to laugh.” He spat at Ryuk and lapped water from the bowl, like an animal without dignity. But it didn’t matter, he would take his revenge, costs whatever it costs. Raito would not break, whatever the vicious mobster was going to do to him. Raito survived L’s depraved detention and Mello was not L, he was younger and had less experience than him.

 

\---

 

It was late evening and Matt had still not returned. Mello had tried to distract by cleaning up the mess he made with the cup and by hand washing his expensive jeans to get the blood out of the cloth. He called pizza for dinner and spend the evening alone in front of the TV, watching one of the movies he and his husband usually enjoyed together. Mello couldn’t deny he missed Matt already and also broke down and cried for a while. But he hadn’t tried to call him, he was too proud for it. The blonde tried to calm down by taking a long shower and then he crawled on the large bed. Of course he couldn’t catch any sleep, he waited awake until Matt came home hours later.

 

Matt stepped up the wooden stairs leading to their huge bedroom, he stripped from his clothes and threw on the bed, didn’t even bother to wash his face or to brush his teeth. He smelled of cigarettes and alcohol, Mello was jealous but he knew that discussing now, while Matt was drunk, had no point.

However, the blonde had missed his beloved husband so much and felt the need to feel him and his body; he shifted closer and touched his back gently, then he kissed the top of his spine. A fuck would resolve everything, Mello put his arm around his waist but Matt hit his hand away.

“You can’t make up for everything with sex, Mischa.” He said dryly and pulled the duvet over his face.

Mello swallowed and held his tears back, it was probably the first time since they were reunited again that he felt guilty for how he treated Matt. The redhead was right, he deserved better, but Mello didn’t know how to deal with it, how to show his husband how much he cared for him. _‘Tomorrow I’ll get up early and cook you breakfast... you always sleep till noon anyway...’_ Mello set the alarm clock on his mobile and put it under his pillow. _‘I’ll make you Spanish breakfast... or Irish one... maybe both...’_ Mello sighed and listened to the deep breath of his husband lulling him into sleep. _‘Why is it so difficult...Mail...’_

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> credits to T-Raito for the idea


End file.
